


What Was It Like?

by DaisyFairy



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Other, converstaions, i dont know how to tag this, mention of child death, mention of the Blitz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyFairy/pseuds/DaisyFairy
Summary: A slightly drunken Aziraphale asks Crowley what it was like to Fall.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	What Was It Like?

**Author's Note:**

> I have barely written anything since the whole Covid-19 thing began, but I just came across this little snippet that I wrote sometime last year and thought I'd post it.

“What was it like?”

Crowley roused a little from his drunken doze and turned to find Aziraphale staring curiously, if very drunkenly at him, “Hmm?”

“When you Fell? What was it like.”

Crowley sobered a little, “Don’t you dare. You’re not...doing that. S'not for you.”

“No, I'm just curious. You’ve never said.”

“Don’t think about it much anymore.”

“You’re over it now I suppose.”

Crowley scrunched his nose and frowned, “Nooo, more like, when you put something in a box, at the back of a shelf, in a cupboard, in the cellar, and never ever go anywhere near it. More like that.”

“Oh. Sorry. Shouldn’t have asked.”

They settled back to look up at the stars peeking out behind the clouds. Aziraphale had nearly dozed off when Crowley started to speak, nearly a whisper.

“There was a lad, back in the Blitz. His house was hit it was half collapsed and on fire, but they pulled him out. About, 5? 6? Sumthin like that.  
He had broken bones, more of him was burned than not, red and black and blistered. Somehow he was still awake though. Kept crying, calling for his mum. But she was gone, her and his dad and his brother and sisters, all gone. And I think he knew it, could feel it, right? But it hurt so much and he just,” his voice broke on a sob and he had to take a moment to compose himself “he just needed her to make it better. But she wasn’t coming, she was never coming. That’s what it was like.”

Aziraphale had tears in his eyes, he reached across to take Crowley's hand and give it a squeeze. “I’m sorry, I really shouldn’t have asked.”

“S'fine. Just, don’t you dare think about doing it.”

“I promise. Sorry.”

A little time passed, and Aziraphale asked, “What happened to him? The boy?”

“He, he didn’t stand a chance. Burns like that. Even now I’m not sure they could save him, but back then? He’d've had a couple days tops, days full of pain and fear. I, I couldn’t save him. Wanted to, but, you know how it was. During the war. Downstairs had all eyes on me. I couldn’t be seen goin' around healing humans. And all those humans had seen anyway. Tryin' to get them to not notice...that many miracles would have drawn too much attention.”

“I know my dear, neither of us were free back then.”

“I,” he broke down and sobbed, “I didn’t want to, but, it was best. I stopped his little heart. I couldn’t just leave him like that.”

Aziraphale squeezed his hand harder, “You did what you could.”

Crowley didn’t reply, just stared up at the sky miserably until Aziraphale scooted closer on the rug and wrapped an arm around him, holding him close to remind him that his days of being that small boy in pain and alone are gone forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Any suggestions for tags please let me know.


End file.
